potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Paradox Overlord/Yet again, another update
Hey guys, no I haven't forgotten about you. I'm still around. I'm super super super busy with school so getting online during the week is pretty much out of the question. I can talk on Facebook and the Wiki but not so much play any games. I'll just be up front with you all. I've been busy partying my ass off every weekend and that might not be entirely fair to some of my loyal followers here so I'll try and make an extended effort to spend more time with my online friends here. :) Truth is, after me and Bella broke up a massive void opened up in my life and I needed to fill it. I've dated 3 other girls in the past month as you've probaly seen per all the ridiculous Facebook pictures. I've been struggling with some drugs and stuff. I was in jail two weekends ago for reckless driving which is ironic since I was going 5MPH. Anyways, had to pay like $3k, sucks. Things have just been tough since me and Bella broke up. It's the first time where it's actually "real", like, we're seriously not g''etting back together this time. It's been almost two months. Anyways, people like George Sailward, Carlos, the rest, I appreciate you guys for sticking with me despite how ridiculous I can be at times. Even when I'm wrong, you don't openly tell our enemies that because you guys care for the well being of our cause, if you can even call it that anymore. Our cause transforms over time... and has transformed so ''many ''times. Now I see it only as separating fact from fiction and preventing people from trying to force us to forget our history on POTCO. We'll never forget. The PPW is allegedly considering unbanning all of us. For once in their lives it seems like the administration there realizes just how much they need us now that '''nobody, literally nobody, '''is editing there any longer. I'd be happy to be unbanned and might even consider making a few pages. The thing is, when they say "Pearson and company", I don't think they know just how much of a multitude of people they are talking about. Hahahaha. Anyways, been rough recently. I'm sorry for my inactivity. THE SERVER WILL REMAIN UP AS I HAVE PROMISED. IT'S STILL UP AS I TYPE THIS! I'll never take it down, so feel free to go on there and do whatever you want. :D If you need me, just hit me up on Facebook for anything and I'll be happy to talk to you. To the people on the PPW, most of you know and like me, even if you're too afraid to come out and say it because you don't want to jeopardize your position there, which I can respect. Anyways, no hard feelings anymore guys. RP was intense. I did what I had to do for my people, and yeah, I had people, Spain, the thousands of people who claimed to be Spanish truly looked up to me like a Father figure and much of what I did on POTCO I did for the well~being of them because they wanted war with EITC, simply because war was fun, that's what kept RP alive. You think it was easy being Phillipe V Clemente? Getting slandered, terminated every other day, having to max guild after guild, having to attend every battle, having to run a separate wiki. No. It was a nightmare. I did it all so that '''YOU ALL c'ould enjoy a game that Disney failed to keep enjoyable. That's the cold hard truth. Phillipe V Clemente was nothing but a staged alter ego that I portrayed on POTCO and POTCO alone. That's why I always tell people, until you've met me, you ''rrrreaaaallllllyyyy ''don't know me. Trust me on that. Anyways... Deuces! Paradox Overlord (talk) 01:42, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts